Let's Do It
by pleasepleaselovemedo
Summary: Jane Ashe is visiting her girlfriend Pattie Boyd's house. After Pattie wanting sex for a while and Jane saying no every time, Pattie's ready to figure out why only for Jane to spill her secrets.


Sixteen year old Jane Asher laid half awake in her girlfriend's bed. She stirred a bit as she felt Pattie lay beside her and kiss her neck. Pattie smiled and held Jane close, the red head tensed up a bit.

"Janers relax." She whispered. "I've moved out and there's no one here remember?"

"I knew that, Pattie, I'm tired is all." Pattie turned the girl over onto her back. "Pattie." Jane attempted to squirm free but since Pattie was eighteen and was much stronger than Jane was she couldn't break away.

"C'mon Jane." Pattie kissed the red head sweetly and lovingly. "Lets do it tonight."

"I can't." Jane whimpered after the kiss. Pattie cocked her blonde head and pouted.

"Why not Janes?"

"Because I just can't." She said as she attempted to sit up, Pattie just pinned her down again.

"That's not an excuse!" She cried playfully. "Jane gimme a real reason and I might let it go tonight."

"Well I'm not rea-"

"A bup bup!" Pattie pressed her index finger against Jane's lips. "You used that excuse the last nineteen times."

"You count?" Jane's blue eyes grew large.

"Course I do!" Pattie giggled. "I wanna remember how many times it took until we slept together."

"Well what if we never do it." Jane teased. Pattie collapsed on top of the smaller girl. Jane's arms tried to push Pattie off but Jane was still too weak. "Pattie get off of me!"

"Then take it back." Pattie kissed all over her.

"But we might not sleep-" Pattie covered Jane's mouth with her own and slid her tongue slyly into the red head's mouth. She smiled as she felt Jane inhale sharply.

"Lets do it. Lets do it tonight, Jane, please." Pattie whispered as she crawled off of her. Jane turned onto her stomach and buried her head in a pillow.

"I CAN'T." She screamed.

"YES YOU CAN!" Pattie yelled in response.

"NOT TONIGHT, PATTIE!" Pattie turned Jane over and stared into Jane's deep blue eyes.

"Then when?" Pattie asked like a five year old being assured that Santa Claus was real.

"Pattie, I don't know." Jane stroked her hair sweetly. "I think it's just your eighteen year old hormones kicking in."

"No, it isn't." Pattie protested. "I love you, Jane, and I want to make love to you as well."

"Pattie I love you too but I'm just not sure if I want to have sex," Jane blushed deep red at the word 'sex' which caused Pattie to grin uncontrollably. "Quite yet. I'm only sixteen Pattie. Keep that in mind."

"That doesn't mean anything. It just means you'll have a sweeter taste and you'll be more vulnerable." Jane covered Pattie's face in a pillow and stormed out of the room.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Pattie heard a door slam and she quickly hopped up from the bed and ran out to the back porch.

Through the glass in the door she could see Jane sitting in the grass and having a smoke. Her red hair whipped around wildly in the wind and she hugged her knees tightly. Pattie hit her head against the wall and sighed deeply.

Pattie didn't make Jane upset or frustrated very often but when she did she totally regretted it. Jane's feelings were very fragile and it was very easy to trigger them. Now Pattie saw that Jane really wasn't ready for sex. Pattie sighed and walked outside. Jane turned her head and then looked back to the trees and sky. From the glimpse of Jane's eyes Pattie could see that she was crying.

Pattie sat behind the red head and held her close in between her legs. Jane tensed up a bit but then relaxed when Pattie started kissing on her neck. Jane sighed a quivery sigh and leaned her head back against Pattie's chest.

"Jane, baby girl, you can tell me any-"

"I just strongly dislike my body alright?" Jane spoke briskly. "Happy now?" Pattie ran her hands sweetly across Jane's breasts and stomach.

"Baby Jane your body is prefect. It's wonderful."

"I'm too weak, Patricia, I'm too scrawny. Look at these arms!" Jane threw her arms up in the air. "They are twigs!" Jane turned the other way to face Pattie. "Patricia, I hate it."

"Janie, you're prefect." Pattie grinned.

"What?"

"At least you don't look like that Yoko girl." Pattie giggled. Jane playfully slapped her arm and smiled.

"Pattie you're horrid."

"Am I though?"

Pattie leaned forward and pushed Jane onto the grass and kissed her deeply and hungrily. Jane wrapped her ("scrawny") legs around Pattie's waist. Pattie grinned and slipped Jane's shirt off. Unfortunately it took The blonde a while to take her bra off. She pulled away at the sight of Jane's breasts and her bright red cheeks.

"Mmm." Pattie purred. "Look what we have here."


End file.
